Labyrinth Earthquake
by Amor Verdare
Summary: (UA.HPDM) Plus jeune, Draco Malfoy avait toujours écouté son père. C'était son modèle, son idole. Quand celui-ci lui parlait de leur famille, de ce qu'un Malfoy se devait de faire, du pouvoir, il buvait littéralement ses paroles. Mais quand il rencontra le maître de son père, il redescendit sur terre. La réalité était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. En fait, c'était même l'opposé.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : _Labyrinth Earthquake_  
**Pairing :** _Principalement du HPDM - et je crois savoir dans quel sens mais bon, rien n'est encore fixé._  
**Rating : **_Hum... Moi-même, je n'ai que 13 ans mais je lis des choses bien PG-18 ans des fois... Disons que si vous êtes prudes, mieux vaut ne pas me lire._  
**Disclaimer :** _J'aurai bien voulu mais ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez cette magnifique saga qu'est Harry Potter... Tout appartient à J. , mais l'histoire est de moi._  
**Note :** Ce_ n'est un Univers Alternatif qu'à moitié. La magie existe bel et bien, les Moldus aussi, Voldemort aussi, Harry Potter aussi mais Poudlard est un village sorcier où l'un des plus grands mages, Dumbledore, a vécu et où il est décédé. Harry Potter est bien orphelin mais personne ne connaît son existence. Et, effectivement, une prophétie existe sur Harry et Voldemort. Les parents d'Harry se sont faits tués par Peter Pettigrow, devenu fou après que sa femme soit morte. Voldemort n'est pas... Oh et puis mince, lisez pour comprendre._

**Playlist Musicale Utilisée : **  
_1_"Wake Me Up" d'Avicii featuring Aloe Blacc - qui m'a inspirée cette FanFiction.  
2_"Best Song Ever" des One Direction - on ne se refait pas !  
3_"The Morning" de The Weeknd  
4_"Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake  
5_"Before The Worst" de The Script_

**_Prologue - La Morsure du Mal Absolu : _**

**"**_**Feeling my way through the darkness**__  
Trouvant ma voie à travers l'obscurité  
__**Guided by a beating heart**__  
Guidé par un cœur qui bat  
__**I can't tell where the journey will end**__  
Je ne peux pas dire où le voyage se terminera  
__**But I know where it starts**__  
Mais je sais où il commence  
__**They tell me I'm too young to understand**__  
Ils me disent que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre  
__**They say I'm caught up in a dream**__  
Ils disent que je suis pris dans un rêve  
__**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**__  
Eh bien, la vie va me dépasser si je n'ouvre pas les yeux  
__**Well that's fine by me**__  
Eh bien, ça me convient_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**__  
Alors réveillez-moi quand tout sera fini  
__**When I'm wiser and I'm older**__  
Quand je serai plus sage et plus âgé  
__**All this time I was finding myself**__  
Durant tout ce temps, je me trouvais  
__**And I didn't know I was lost**__  
Et je ne savais pas que j'étais perdu_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**__  
Alors réveillez-moi quand tout sera fini  
__**When I'm wiser and I'm older**__  
Quand je serai plus sage et plus âgé  
__**All this time I was finding myself**__  
Durant tout ce temps, je me trouvais  
__**And I didn't know I was lost**__  
Et je ne savais pas que j'étais perdu_

_**I tried carrying the weight of the world**__  
J'ai essayé de porter tout le poids du monde  
__**But I only have two hands**__  
Mais je n'ai que deux mains  
__**I hope I get the chance to travel the world**__  
J'espère que j'aurai la chance de parcourir le monde  
__**And I don't have any plans**__  
Et je n'ai aucun projet  
__**I wish that I could stay forever this young**__  
J'aimerais pouvoir rester aussi jeune à jamais  
__**Not afraid to close my eyes**__  
Pas effrayé de fermer les yeux  
__**Life's a game made for everyone**__  
La vie est un jeu fait pour tout le monde  
__**And love is a prize**__  
Et l'amour est une récompense_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**__  
Alors réveillez-moi quand tout sera fini  
__**When I'm wiser and I'm older**__  
Quand je serai plus sage et plus âgé  
__**All this time I was finding myself**__  
Durant tout ce temps, je me trouvais  
__**And I didn't know I was lost**__  
Et je ne savais pas que j'étais perdu  
__**So wake me up when it's all over**__  
Alors réveillez-moi quand tout sera fini  
__**When I'm wiser and I'm older**__  
Quand je serai plus sage et plus âgé  
__**All this time I was finding myself**__  
Durant tout ce temps, je me trouvais  
__**And I didn't know I was lost**__  
Et je ne savais pas que j'étais perdu  
__**I didn't know I was lost (x4)**__  
Je ne savais pas que j'étais perdu"_

**"Je croyais apprendre à vivre, j'apprenais seulement à mourir." **- Léonard de Vinci.

Il regarda la malfaisante créature qui se tenait devant lui.  
D'elle se dégageait une forte odeur pestilentielle et une aura tout simplement... Maléfique. Puissante, destructrice.  
Elle avait deux yeux rouges sang et perçants, comme si elle pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées, comme si elle savait tout de lui. Ils étaient effrayants.  
Mais il n'y avait pas que ces iris écarlates qui le terrifiaient. Son corps ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une Harpie vengeresse et, de son dos voûté, se détachaient deux ailes noires décharnées. C'était un Démon. Le Mal Incarné.  
Il déchanta. Alors c'était ça, Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le maître de son père, "Sa Magnificence" ?  
Il s'était imaginé un homme froid, calculateur, charismatique. Certes, doté de pouvoirs largement supérieurs aux siens mais ayant au moins une figure humaine. Il ne voyait qu'un spectre disgracieux et effroyable.  
Il savait que son père était avide de pouvoir. Il ne vivait que pour cela : la puissance, la fierté, la crainte et le respect qu'il inspirait, l'envie qu'il provoquait, la supériorité, le dédain, l'orgueil...  
Mais de là à accepter de servir et d'exécuter chaque ordre que lui donnait cette... Cette... Cette chose !  
Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir, même s'il essayait.

- Approche, Draco, siffla Voldemort, approche.

Il interrogea son géniteur du regard et avança de quelques pas, hésitant.  
Il réalisa que le Démon avait la langue fourchue, comme celle d'un serpent.

- Approche encore !

Il sursauta. Puis s'insurgea. Comment osait-il s'adresser à lui comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal ?!  
Draco s'indigna, outré, tout en le jaugeant rapidement, songeur. S'il se rebellait, il ne finit aucun doute qu'on le torturerait ou le tuerait. Mais s'il obtempérait et obéissait docilement, il finirait comme son père. Ce qui était, bien sûr, hors de question.  
Que faire ?  
Il voulait être libre. Il voulait regagner la fierté perdue de sa famille en pleine décadence.  
Il s'approcha de Voldemort comme on le lui avait ordonné, la tête haute.  
La créature, satisfaite, saisit son bras et le mordit. Quelques secondes après, une marque noire en forme de crâne apparut au niveau de la morsure.  
Il serra les dents. Il allait fort et fier, comme un Malfoy, et jouerait double jeu. Il redorerait le blason de sa famille, même si cela signifiait trahir ses parents. Mais, de toute manière, il n'avait jamais totalement adhéré à leurs convictions absurdes.  
Oui, il œuvrerait pour le Bien.  
Il serait libre et peut-être aurait-il droit à la rédemption...


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Titre :** _Labyrinth Earthquake_  
**Pairing :** _Principalement du HPDM - et je crois savoir dans quel sens mais bon, rien n'est encore fixé._  
**Rating :** _Hum... Moi-même, je n'ai que 13 ans mais je lis des choses bien PG-18 ans des fois... Disons que si vous êtes prudes, mieux vaut ne pas me lire._  
**Disclaimer :** _J'aurai bien voulu mais ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez cette magnifique saga qu'est Harry Potter... Tout appartient à J. , mais l'histoire est de moi._  
**Note :** _Ce n'est un Univers Alternatif qu'à moitié. La magie existe bel et bien, les Moldus aussi, Voldemort aussi, Harry Potter aussi mais Poudlard est un village sorcier où l'un des plus grands mages, Dumbledore, a vécu et où il est décédé. Harry Potter est bien orphelin mais personne ne connaît son existence. Et, effectivement, une prophétie existe sur Harry et Voldemort. Les parents d'Harry se sont faits tués par Peter Pettigrow, devenu fou après que sa femme soit morte. Voldemort n'est pas... Oh et puis mince, lisez pour comprendre._

**Playlist Musicale Utilisée : **  
_1_"What Are Words" de Chris Medina  
2_"Run" de Snow Patrol  
3_"Moments" des One Direction  
4_"Safe And Sound" de Capital Cities  
5_"Love Me Again" de John Newman_

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Ce chapitre est très court, selon moi, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux rentrer dans l'histoire doucement. Les autres mettront du temps à arriver mais seront largement plus longs._

**_Chapitre n°1 - Le gallion enflammé de la Lumière : _**

**"Un homme, ça peut être détruit, mais pas vaincu." **- Ernest Hemingway

Draco toqua à la porte. Il avait les mains moins, détail minime prouvant son anxiété et à quel point son esprit était assiégé par les doutes.

- Entrez donc, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il sourcilla. Pourquoi ce "Monsieur" sonnait-il à ses oreilles comme une marque de pur mépris ?  
Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un bureau sombre, légèrement poussiéreux et délabré. Très loin des luxueuses salles du manoir. Lui qui ne sortait pas souvent, découvrait presque la ville où il avait grandit. Étant à présent majeur, et étant "intronisé" comme le disait si bien son père - lui préférait plus "marqué au fer rouge comme du bétail" - il avait le droit de sortir et d'aller où il voulait. De toute manière, il hériterait bientôt des affaires de sa famille...

- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit l'homme qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, tout en lisant des documents assez volumineux.

Il était un grand roux aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs, qui lui donnaient un air doux et enfantin. On lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession.

- Bonjour, répondit-il sobrement.

L'homme releva la tête vers lui.

- Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley et je gère tout ici, depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Hum... Je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris lorsque vous m'avez contacté. Oui, agréablement surpris. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi quelles sont vos intentions.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mon père est un Mangemort, j'imagine que vous êtes au courant et j'ai été marqué par Voldemort il y a une semaine.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche, choqué et incrédule.

- Cependant, ajouta l'adolescent, je n'adhère pas à ses idées et je vous propose d'espionner pour votre compte. Un Malfoy ne se soumet à personne.

- Pourtant, objecta son interlocuteur, vous avez bien juré allégeance.

- Cela faisait partie de mon infiltration parmi eux et qu'aurai-je pu faire ? Soit mes parents m'auraient renié, torturé et exécuté, soit Voldemort m'aurait tué sur le champ.

- C'est vrai, admit l'autre. Mais ce que vous proposez est très dangereux.

- Je veux être libre. Et je veux être respecté. Ma famille ne doit pas être déshonorée ou haïe. Je ne veux pas être catalogué comme quelqu'un de mauvais.

- J'accepte. Quelles sont vos conditions ?

- Une fois que vous l'aurez vaincu, si vous gagnez la guerre, bien sûr, je veux que vous me défendiez et que l'on ne me retire pas mes biens. C'est tout.

- C'est noté.

Il lui tendit un gallion un peu plus grand que la moyenne.

- Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco s'autorisa un léger sourire.

- Ce gallion vous permettra de nous contacter plus facilement, l'informa Arthur Weasley. Elle se chauffera lorsque l'Odre sera en danger. Si vous voulez voir quelqu'un de l'ordre, gravez avec votre baguette les deux premières du prénom de la personne et visualisez un lieu et transplanez immédiatement à cet endroit. La personne vous y rejoindra.

- Mais comment fera-t-elle pour savoir où aller ?

- Un sort lié au gallion lui montrera une image précise du lieu.

- Ingénieux, souffla-t-il.

- Ce système a récemment été conçu - enfin, il y a déjà deux ou trois ans - par l'une des plus intelligentes sorcières du pays, Hermione Granger, si ce n'est pas la plus intelligente de toutes, d'ailleurs. Elle est fiancée avec mon fils, crut bon d'ajouter l'homme,avec un sourire niais.

- Félicitations, rétorqua poliment Draco.

- Mais trêve de bavardages, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un que très peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de connaître. Harry ? Harry ! Viens s'il te plaît, cria-t-il.

- Oui, Monsieur Weasley, j'arrive !

On entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce.

La première qu'il distingua fut un magnifique lac émeraude dans lequel il faillit se noyer...

- Monsieur Malfoy, voici Harry. Harry Potter.

Il se ressaisit et détailla le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
C'était un grand brun ténébreux et musclé au sourire éclatant. Sa peau était hâlée et il avait un visage fin mais masculin. Sur son nez aquilin, reposait une paire de lunettes noires qui adoucissait encore ses traits. Il était sublime. Mais surtout, il possédait des yeux verts époustouflants, les plus belles prunelles qu'il n'avait jamais vues.  
Il tendit la main vers lui, pour serrer la sienne en une poigne respectueuse.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Draco, dit-il.

Le brun le regarda silencieusement et, gêné, il se mordit la lèvre. Il attendit mais l'autre ne lui serra pas la main et il prit cela pour un rejet.  
Jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui lance un grand sourire et l'attira à lui pour lui faire la bise.

- Salut, répondit-il gentiment.

Et lorsque ses lèvres rosées touchèrent sa joue, Draco sentit son corps s'embraser.  
Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Draco, murmura le brun tandis que son cœur s'affolait. J'aime bien, c'est original.

Il lui sourit encore et le blond songea qu'il avait bien fait de venir, finalement.


End file.
